Another Chance
by Kanashime no Karasu
Summary: Set after CoLS. Magnus and Alec have broken up and Alec is in distress. Will a rash decision take away his suffering forever? Or will he be saved? CoLS Ending spoilers. MxM Blood, Self harm
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo to whoever may be reading this! ^_^**

**So I'm the one formerly known as 'HelenBVB' maybe I've reviewed your story? Well anyway, this is my first fanfiction story, so sorry if it's a little rough... Well, I hope you like it! :)**

Another Chance

Chapter 1

Alec watched Magnus as he walked away, soon disappearing from the glow of the witchlight and his sight. As soon as the warlock was gone, Alec dropped to his knees and dropped the glowing stone. "Magnus!" He called out, "Magnus wait! Come back!" But he didn't. The Shadowhunter felt tears begin to drip down his cheeks in a steady stream. He was numb.

After what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes, Alec finally remembered where he was; under the city, in a subway tunnel. He quickly got to his feet and wiped any trace of tears from his face. Now that he could no longer stay in Magnus' apartment, he'd have to get walking soon to make it back to the Institute, not that it mattered much. He knew everyone was probably still up; it was only 10:55. Nothing mattered to him at the moment, anyway. He had just lost his first love to a stupid mistake he didn't even make. Unfortunately, Magnus hadn't seen it the same way.

Alec staggered back the way he came, up the stairs, through the streets, and before he knew it, his feet had taken him back to the Institute. Only seconds after the large door was pushed open, his ears were met with his sister's cry, "ALEC!" She leapt from her spot on the red couch in the foyer, "Did you come to visit?" Her long arms were wrapped around his neck before he could fully register what was going on. "Isabelle!" He choked out, quickly losing the ability to breathe. "Oh, sorry." She smiled embarrassedly and released him, "So where's Magnus?" She glanced behind him, not that Magnus, being slightly taller than him and every glittery, wouldn't have been fully visible. "Izzy…" Alec looked up at his sister for the first time. "Alec? What's wrong?" Isabelle's voice had sobered when she saw the haunted look in her brother's eyes. "Izzy, Magnus and I… Aren't together anymore. The last part had refused to come out of his throat correctly due to the tears welling up in his eyes choking him. Isabelle's eyes widened in shock, "W-What?" She stuttered, "Oh Alec, I'm so sorry! What happened?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside to the couch.

Just then another voice rang out from upstairs. Jace. "Alec? He's back?" Said golden male appeared from the stairs, Clary in tow. "Hey Alec!" She called. Alec managed a weak smile and wave, "Hey guys. How've you been?" Jace must've noticed how his voiced betrayed the fact that he was obviously trying to hold back tears; the joy vanished from his face and he plopped down next to Alec on the couch. "Talk." Was all he said.

Alec nodded and took a deep, shaking breath.

**Sorry for the shortness, but I already have the second chapter typed up, so I'll have it posted soon. Please tell me what you think, criticism is good! And, yes, that does include flames.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here's my second chapter! If you're reading this, then I'd assume you read the first chapter. Thank you for taking the time and reading it! Hopefully you will continue to read, and hopefully you'll like it.**

Another Chance

Chapter 2

"So here's what happened" Alec began, almost smiling when Jace and Isabelle leaned forward in anticipation, "A few weeks ago Camille approached me." He saw how the two stiffened at the mention of the vampire woman. "She…She offered to make Magnus mortal again so that we could be together, I just had to kill Raphael. I told her that I wouldn't do it, though. But she wanted me to think it over. So tonight I decided to go to her and call it off. But Magnus caught me on my way. Camille had told him about our situation. He told me to pick my stuff up from the apartment tomorrow, which I have to do, and he said it was over." Alec deliberately left out their kiss; his siblings didn't need to know about that. "He said I didn't trust him and never have, and that he doesn't want to see any of us again… Then he left."

Without noticing, Alec had started crying again. He put his head down, not wanting them to see. A hand on his arm made him jump and look up into a pair of golden eyes. "I'm so sorry, Alec." Jace's voice was surprisingly soft. Alec forced a smile through the tears. "It's okay," He lied, "I kind of had this coming…"

Isabelle, on the other hand, was still trying to make sense of the situation. "But," She started, "you didn't actually _do_ anything!" She scowled down at the ground. "No," He shook his head, "But he didn't exactly see it that way. He said I should have talked to him about it." Isabelle shook her head, "What were you supposed to say? 'Hey Magnus I'm thinking about taking away your immortality because I love you'?" Alec sighed, "You're missing the point Izzy. I shouldn't have _had_ to think about it. I should've just trusted him from the start. But I couldn't." He looked down. Jace just shook his head and got up from the couch. "Well he's an ass! It's his loss anyway!" Isabelle stood up and slapped the golden-haired male on the back of his head, "_Jace_!" She scolded. He put up his hands in surrender and left without another word. She turned to Alec and swept him up into a hug in one fluid movement. "You should get some rest." She whispered in his ear. He nodded, "You too." The girl snorted, "What? It's only eleven!" Alec smiled and messed her hair affectionately, causing her to squeak in protest. "Good night, Isabelle." He called as he walked towards the elevator. Isabelle, however, was too preoccupied with fixing her black locks.

Once the old doors of the elevator closed the smile slipped off of Alec's face. When the doors opened upstairs he stumbled in a zombie-like state towards the bathroom. He looked at his sickly, tear-stained face in disgust. Of course Magnus didn't want him! He was hideous! Shaking hands covered his face, leaving his eyes free, while a chaotic mind thought irrationally. "I don't…" His voice was barely audible, "I can't." The hands were removed from his face and he started to search the drawers for something.

Alec's search proved triumphant when he pulled out a small razor blade. The blade cut into his palm as he tightened his grip on it and locked the door behind himself. He leaned over the sink and pressed the blade to his flesh. '_This is it_,' He thought when he flicked his wrist and sliced his skin, hissing at the stinging pain it brought, '_I'm going to end it._' He repeated the motion about five times in an orderly fashion until six long cuts were arranged neatly along the inside of his arm, each one deeper than the last.

Alec watched as blood flowed in a steady stream down his arm, over his hand, and dripped off his fingertips. He was completely mesmerized until a profound dizziness made itself evident and his legs began to give out. He dropped the now blood-covered razor into the sink before sliding ungracefully onto the white tiled floor, blood pooling around him from his butchered arm. Before slipping into a black oblivion, Alec let one more peaceful smile spread weakly over his lips. He was free.

Isabelle was getting annoyed. It had been almost five minutes since she had come upstairs to brush her teeth and Alec was _still_ in the bathroom. She banged on the door again, "Come on Alec! I need to get in!" Still no answer from the other side. She was beginning to get worried, "This isn't funny, Alec! Come on." She was answered by silence. She tried opening the door to no avail. "Fine, I'm coming in." She said worriedly. Quickly she pulled her stele from her jeans pocket and drew and Opening rune on the door handle. It opened with a protesting groan from the hinges, and what lay on the other side almost made her throw up. Her brother's body lay in a small pool of blood on the tile, the six cuts made their way up his arm still bled profusely. "Alec!" She wailed and dropped to her knees, ignoring the warm blood seeping through her jeans. She grabbed his pale, unmarked arm and felt a small pulse. It was weak, but it was definitely there.

Isabelle scrambled to her feet and took off running towards Jace's room and threw open the door, not even caring bothering to knock. Jace jumped as his door banged into the wall and looked up to see a panting Isabelle. "Jace!" She ran over to him, throwing the book he had been reading to the other side of the room, "Hey!" He shouted, "Jace it's Alec!" She grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards the door. "What? What happened to him?" She didn't answer, only tugged him along faster until they reached the bathroom, she stopped and leaned against the wall. Jace pushed past her and immediately recoiled at the sight of his adoptive brother laying bleeding on the floor. "Is he-" Isabelle cut him off, "If you ask me I he's okay I will slap you." Jace sighed, "No, I was going to ask if he was still… Alive." Isabelle nodded, "But not for long." She huffed in exasperation, "Dammit Magnus, this is all his fault! And now we can't even get his help." Isabelle scowled and pushed away from the wall. "I'm going to go call him. Try an iratze or two." Jace looked over at her. "Izzy, he won't help us." The girl looked back at him, a devious glint in her eye, "Oh I know. And I also know that he still loves Alec, so I'm going to make sure he knows about this and suffers." Her voice was harsh and cold.

Isabelle fished her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the contact list. Her thumb hovered over Magnus' name for a moment, knowing he was probably asleep. '_Good_,' She thought, '_he deserves it.' _And she clicked the call button.

The phone rang for a moment before Magnus' sickly smooth voice answered her, "Hello dear, lovely Isabelle. Did your brother, perchance come home and tell you about our situation?" The tone he used fueled her anger further, but she struggled to keep her voice equally smooth, "Yes, Magnus, he did. And you know what else he did?" A sigh sounded from the other side of the line, "Isabelle, I don't mean to sound like an ass, but you know that Alec and have broken up. What he does no longer pertains to me." Isabelle growled in anger, "He attempted suicide." She awaited a response. "Magnus?" She called over the line. "I'll be there in a moment." His tone was brisk. "What?" She panicked, "No! Don't come here! You're not welcome!" But Magnus had disconnected.

**Congratulations! You've successfully survived my sad attempt at writing a decent story! Was it too bad? This one was longer than the first (Obviously) But I still feel like it was too short... What do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eep! Thanks so much to Piano Mirukoto and whoever was the guest for being my first two reviewers! It makes me so happy to know that somebody like my story! And I hope you'll continue to like it with this chapter!**

Another Chance

Chapter 3

When Alec came to, he was dismayed to find that he was still alive. But at the same time, he was relieved. He noticed, shortly after, that he was in the Institute's infirmary hooked up to a blood drip. His arm had been bandaged which he didn't quite understand; why didn't they just use an iratze? "Izzy?" He rasped, "Jace?" His sister appeared in the doorway,

"Alec!" She shouted, running over and crushing him into a hug. "Alec I was so worried!" She sounded close to tears, but Alec knew her pride wouldn't allow her to cry in front of anyone. "It's okay, Iz, I'm fine." She pulled back and glared at him before delivering a stinging slap to his cheek. "Don't you _ever_ do something as stupid as that again!" She growled. "I'm going to go tell Jace that you're awake and get you something to eat. I'll be back in a few minutes." Isabelle disappeared out the door and he settled back down, closing his eyes to rest.

A moment later Alec heard another pair of footsteps cross the room to his bedside. He curiously cracked one eye open to see who it was, and sat bolt upright at the sight before him. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, his ex. He had on a very somber, toned down outfit for being who he was. A pair of red and black striped skinny jeans with a dark blue V-neck under a shiny black motorcycle jacket and what appeared to be platform boots. Not that he really needed to be any taller than he already was. And aside from smudged black eyeliner, Alec couldn't see any make-up on him. Yet the most surprising this was, Magnus was entirely devoid of glitter.

"M-Magnus. What're you doing here?" Alec stuttered. Magnus moved to sit down on the bed next to him. "Isabelle called me." Alec scowled, "She told me you tried to commit suicide. Although, I'm pretty sure she was just trying to make me feel bad." He smiled softly, "And it worked." He glanced down at Alec who appeared to be uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," He started to get up, "do you want me to go?" Alec's head snapped up, "No! No, don't go!" He gripped Magnus' hand urgently. Magnus suddenly looked weary, "Alexander, this doesn't mean anything. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Alec looked him in the eye, his expression pleading, "It must mean _something_! You said you didn't want to see any of us again, yet here you are in the Institute. You went back on your word, Magnus, tell me that doesn't mean anything!" Alec's voice was desperate. Magnus sighed, "I suppose you may be right. Maybe it does mean something." Alec looked hopeful, "But as I said before, I just came here to make sure you were okay,"

The Shadowhunter's face fell, "Magnus…" He sounded broken. Alec gripped the warlock's hand tightly, holding it to his face, "Magnus I'm so sorry. I should've trusted you from the start. I shouldn't have had to think about it for even a second. I'm so sorry." He shifted his blue eyes up to the other male, "Please, give me another chance Magnus. Please take me back." The sparkly warlock must've saw the broken look in Alec's eyes, for his shoulders sank and he threw his head back and groaned, "You really are too cute for your own good, aren't you?" Alec scowled at being called 'cute'. He was a Shadowhunter. He wasn't cute! Magnus looked down at him, his expression softer.

"Alright, fine. If it'll keep you from making irrational decisions, I'll take you back." Alec brightened. "But," Magnus continued, "you're on probation. I will not forgive what you've done, or thought about doing, so easily. You will never speak to Camille again, or any vampire other than Sherwin-" Alec interrupted him, "Simon." Magnus huffed, "Simon, whatever. You won't talk to any vampire other than Simon. And we're going to take things slow, not pick up where we left off. We're restarting our relationship." His voice left no room for argument, which deterred Alec slightly.

"Will I have to introduce you to my parents again?" He smiled half-heartedly. Magnus laughed, "Only if you want to." He bent to kiss Alec's forehead softly. Alec smiled and leaned into the touch. "Thank you." He whispered. Magnus didn't answer, only wrapped his arms around Alec in a comforting embrace.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked. The black-haired teen had been expecting the question sooner or later, "I don't even know. I wasn't thinking clearly. It was just a stupid, spontaneous move." He said quietly into the crook of Magnus' neck. Said warlock was preoccupied by inhaling Alec's intoxicating scent, "If you ever think about killing yourself again, I'll kill you." Alec chuckled, "Wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose?" Magnus laughed lightly, "Perhaps it would." He pulled back and leaned their foreheads together, gazing into his love's endless blue eyes.

A throat being cleared pulled the two out of their daze. Isabelle was standing in the doorway awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, "Sorry, should I come back later?" She asked, not meeting either of their gazes. Magnus stood up strait, "No, dear, what ever do you need?" She looked over to Alec, "You can come down and eat dinner. Just have Magnus disconnect you from that." She gestured at the blood drip linked to his arm. "And hurry up; Jace and Clary are waiting." With that, she stalked down the hallway with a click of heels and a wave of perfume.

* * *

**Was it alright? I know, another painfully short chapter on my part. I _will_ try to make them longer, I just don't always have the time... I know, lame excuse, but it's true. Well thanks for reading it so far, I'll try to have the next chapter finished and uploaded soon! And towards the bottom, all those little paragraphs used to be one big, massive, impossible to read paragraph. I had to change it so it wouldn't be as confusing. If there are any errors, please tell me so I can make it better! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M**** SORRY! This was supposed to be up earlier! Today was pretty hectic, so that's why this one is so short... Sorry, I really hate writing short chapters, I just don't always have time to write the novel-like chapters I'd like. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll even _have _in this story, considering it is my first. It's more or less an experiment, I guess.**

**And a shout out to my ever lovely beta who has yet to get even this chapter. She doesn't have an actual account, but apparently reviews under the name of Cel-Bell. Love you, dear!**

Another Chance

Chapter 4

Dinner with his family was something Alec had always enjoyed. It was especially nice today due to the fact that he probably hadn't eaten anything in a day or two. And, of course, because Magnus was there with him. Jace had ordered a pizza for them- mainly to spare them from Isabelle's awful cooking- and they sat in the kitchen eating in an awkwardly tense silence. The only one who had not consumed anything was Magnus, whom was hiding behind his boyfriend from Isabelle and Jace's angry glares. Instead, he simply sat and fiddled absent-mindedly with a lock of Alec's raven hair, pretending not to notice the venom seeping from the room's other occupants.

Alec, however, could not ignore them. He set down the rest of the pizza he was eating and grabbed Magnus' hand, pulling him out of the room without any resistance. They made it to the elevator and Alec pushed his warlock in before him.

"Magnus, I'm sorry about them, I have no idea that their problem is." He groaned. Magnus shook his head, "It's because I'm the reason you tried to kill yourself. He said softly. Alec's eyes widened, "No! Magnus, I told you; I wasn't thinking right! It's not your fault!"

Magnus smiled and wrapped his Shadowhunter into a comforting embrace, which was quickly returned. "I know, but they don't." Alec buried his face in Magnus' chest, "Well they don't matter." He muttered. The warlock laughed, "No," He murmured, stroking Alec's raven locks, "All that matters is us right now."

"That sounds so cheesy!" Alec exclaimed as he pushed away from Magnus, who grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his chest once more, "Maybe it does," He smiled deviously, "But you know it's true." And with that he bent down and kissed Alec softly on the lips. There was no movement. No hot passion like their previous kisses, just a peaceful atmosphere surrounding them.

When they finally broke for air, Alec gasped and looked up into Magnus' eyes, "What happened to taking it slow?" He asked. Magnus only rolled his eyes and dragged Alec out the open elevator doors and led him down the corridor to his room.

Alec quickly opened the door and pulled Magnus over to his bed. "Oh, getting a bit bold, now, are we?" Magus joked, dropping Alec a sultry wink. Alec rolled his eyes and punched him lightly in the arm before sitting on the end of his bed and gesturing for Magnus to do the same. The warlock sighed theatrically and plopped down next to him.

"But really," Alec drew up his legs and crossed them, his knee accidentally brushed Magnus' thigh and sent a shiver up his spine, "I thought we were 'Starting over'? What was that for?"

Magnus had noticed the Shadowhunter's reaction to their fleeting contact and smiled inwardly to himself. "Well," He reached over and put a hand on Alec's leg. "Well, remember when we first started dating? The first thing we did was kiss.* But it was a bit different that time…" He leaned over until his face was within an inch of Alec's.

"It was more like this."

* * *

***Go to Cassandra Clare's website and read Kissed: Magnus and Alec's First Kiss. It's great!**

**And that's the other reason this chapter is so short; I really wanted to try a cliffy. Was it good? No, it was short. DX**

**I _will_ try to make the next one longer. I'm pretty sure I've said that before, but I mean it! Again, I'm not sure how long this story is even going to be in general, so I need to write long chapters to make up for the possibility of a short story. And I'm gonna go before I bore someone to death with my rambling! Thanks so much for reading! Readers and reviewers are both awesome! :)**


End file.
